


Brothers' Things

by koichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A hot kiss, And a brother very inconvenient, Boyfriends trying have a moment alone, For some reason I'm deep in love for this ship, It's just because Atsumu needs a boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: "Move your fucking ass and go home, Osamu." They didn't need look to know it was Atsumu's voice. "I'm tired of waiting you.""You can go home alone and you know it." Osamu replied, but he really wanted to punch his brother's face for interrupting something so important."And lose the chance to annoy you? Never!"





	Brothers' Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks mozão for help me <3

Osamu slid his hands through the fabric of that shirt; the body wearing it shivered with the contact. His hands slid until find the end of the shirt and now touch the skin under it. He heard a loud moan when he touched the body and he held the waist in front him. That skin was softly and warm, it was too white and he wanted to leave some red marks there only because he could. So he pressed his nails on that waist and did it, hearing another moan. The boy against the wall wanted play with him too. Osamu felt Suna's hand under his short, under his underwear more specifically, pressing his ass without any worry. If Osamu was marking Suna's body then Suna was marking Osamu's body too, left red marks on a place they liked. When Osamu felt Suna's nails mark on him, he left a loud moan. They were kissing so everything they did was stuffy because their lips.

They asked the coach to clean the gym and it gave them some time for their teammates to go locker room, take a shower, dress their uniform and go out there. So they were the only people there and they could do whatever they want. A good plain, it was what happened a couple times and nobody found them. After cleaning all gym they went to the locker room and it was empty, the perfect place for them  to do something for their relationship. They didn't care about taking a shower. Yes, they were sweaty; they trained all afternoon, after all. But their intention were to sweat a little more so they could take a shower after they were done.

Osamu was hard and he knew Suna was too. It was the time to get out of those clothes and do something for them. He started to get Suna's shirt off, felt his warm body against his fingers.He didn't have time enough to get it out when he heard the door been opened. They froze, they were discovered by someone; they would never be alone in the locker room again. So they heard a deep voice calling for one of them.

"Move your fucking ass and go home, Osamu." They didn't need look to know it was Atsumu's voice. "I'm tired of waiting you."

"You can go home alone and you know it." Osamu replied, but he really wanted to punch his brother's face for interrupting something so important.

"And lose the chance to annoy you? Never!"

After it the couple heard the door being closed and they were alone again. Osamu never wanted to kill someone so much as in that moment. Looking at Suna he knew that his boyfriend wanted to do same.

"I hate your brother." Suna whispered.

"Me too." Osamu agreed. He didn't hate Atsumu at all, they were brothers but sometimes he wanted be only son.

Suna hugged Osamu and rested his face on Osamu's shoulder. They needed a time to recompose themselves and hugging was a good idea. Osamu pat Suna's hair, it was soft like every other parts of Suna's body and had a good citrus aroma. It was good and comforting. They couldn't have sex today but they at least enjoyed a time together.

"Will your parents be sad if I kill Atsumu?" Suna asked. He was very close to Osamu's ear and didn't need to use a higher tone.

"Probably." Osamu used a low voice too to answer. "For some reason they like him."

"It's a shame." Suna said, he didn't sound so disappointed. "Then we can find someone for him."

"It's sound good, but where will we find anyone who want that trash bag?"

"Some garbage man?" Suna's comment made them both laugh.

Suna rested his hand on Osamu's face and kissed him again. It wasn't luxurious or anything liked it. It was pure and cozy; they needed something like this for now. Their bodies were more relaxed and weren’t excited anymore. It was a little sad, have been two months since the last time they spend a time together and did some sex related things. They wanted to, Osamu missed Suna very much, he felt incomplete without Suna's touch and kisses and everything. He wanted to give his boyfriend a true relationship but karma was a bitch and gave him a shitty brother.

"Are you fine?" Suna asked after the kiss.

"Yeah." Osamu kissed him again. "We can go."

Osamu gave space for Suna to pass and watched his boyfriend collect his bag from the floor. It was hard to Osamu to let Suna go without doing anything. Suna came back to Osamu and gave him a last kiss.

"See you tomorrow, okay?" Suna asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to stay there for more time.

"Of course, babe." Osamu touched Suna's face. The only thing he could think was how much he loved that boy. "Text me later."

"I will." Suna said. He walked, he walked and stopped in front of the door. "Samu?" He called his boyfriend, turned around to look at him. "Love you."

"Love you more, Rin." Osamu answered. He saw that cute smile Suna had and he left the room.

Osamu felt so alone without him. He sighed, imagining to go home to be annoyed by Atsumu looked terrible. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. When he left the locker room he saw Atsumu waiting for him. Osamu ignored his brother and kept walking, he heard steps behind him and he knew it was his brother.

For some miracle, they did a part of the way in silence. It was pretty good because in this way Osamu could recover his sanity not to throw Atsumu in some hole and let him there, where Atsumu deserved to stay. Maybe his brother understood that what he did it was stupid and that he shouldn’t do it again or that evil mind was just planning something more cruel to make Osamu’s life more miserable. The last one seemed more probable. But Osamu wasn’t the innocent one, he could be worse than Atsumu and if that little shit was to do something Osamu would reciprocate.

“You know I did it to protect you, right?” Atsumu said.

Osamu Stared back to his brother, Atsumu was playing on his phone and it was the reason why they didn’t talk for all that time. “What do you mean?”

“I’m the older brother, Samu.” Atsumu said proud of himself. “It’s my responsibility to teach you these things. Like when I told you about first kisses.”

So it was what Atsumu was talking about. Osamu remember that day as if it was yesterday, it was a nightmare. Just because Atsumu had the first kiss before him, his brother thought he knew everything about life. And Atsumu tried to teach him. It was traumatic and Osamu tries to forget it every day.

“Okay, Atsumu, first of all you’re five minutes older.” Osamu said to him, he was being the most patient he could. “And second, too late.”

“Wait… WHAT!?” Atsumu stopped to walk, he looked at his brother in shock.

“You understand.” Osamu ignored Atsumu, it was obvious what his was talking about.

“How? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” Atsumu was frustrated and irritated.

Osamu couldn’t help but laugh at his brother reaction. “A year ago, after the classificatory, with Rintarou.”

“You two are together since that time?” Atsumu was more in shock. He knew Osamu and Suna were dating, but he found it recently.

“We started dating six months after we met.”

“You should have told me!” This time Atsumu sounded hurt.

“For what? So you could Interrupt us, just like you did?” Osamu knew Atsumu would do it, again and again. His brother wouldn't give them a little second of peace.

Atsumu didn’t answer. They knew what he would answer. When Atsumu found Osamu and Suna’s relationship he didn’t let them do anything anymore. He would always interrupt them and the only thing they could do was holding hands under Atsumu’s supervision.

They went back to walking, again in silence. Osamu felt the tension between them, he knew his brother was upset because he didn’t tell him about it before, but he also knew that Atsumu wasn’t an easy person. If Osamu had told Atsumu about his relationship before his relationship with Suna would be stagnant, more than a year dating and they probably couldn’t even kiss yet.

But Atsumu was disappointed now and Osamu felt guilty. They were brothers after all and they didn’t hide anything from each other. Maybe Osamu should have told it before, not when he and Suna started to date, but in some moment after. It wasn’t easy hiding this secret from his brother; they did a great job hiding it for a long time. A little slip and Atsumu found it. Osamu and Suna were used to stay after training and they were careless. It was something Atsumu would find anyway, Osamu should have told him before.

“Sorry for not telling you.” Osamu said.

“It’s okay. Sorry for interrupting you.” Atsumu apologized too.

“I forgive you if you don’t interrupt us again.”

“Ohh little brother, you know I will.”

“Yeah, I know.” Osamu said, he was disappointed but he knew Atsumu would never do something like that.

The tension between them disappeared. It was easy to apologize Atsumu. It was a thing between brothers, you could fight, hide a secret, lie, but in the end you could say a simple sorry and it was all resolved. Having a brother was very simple and knowing him made it even easier. But sometimes it was funny pick on him too.

“Oi, Tsumu.” Osamu called his brother; they were walking side by side now.

“What?” Atsumu looked at his brother.

“Remember when you went to that training camp on Tokyo?” Osamu asked, it was an import thing on his brother career so Atsumu would remember.

“Of course.” Atsumu answered, he felt something bad was coming.

"You have no idea what happens in our room.” Osamu said and he was feeling as if he had won a battle.

“God, I hate you two!” Atsumu growled and walked faster to distance himself from his brother.

“We hate you more.” Osamu said loud so Atsumu would listen.

**Author's Note:**

> http://monokurooneko.tumblr.com/


End file.
